Edição Limitada (Before the Storm)
centre|720px A Edição Limitada de Life is Strange: Before the Storm para PC, PlayStation 4 e Xbox One será lançada em 6 de março de 2018 nos EUA, em 9 de março de 2018 em países localizados em território PAL por um PRR (preço de venda recomendado) de $39.99/€39.99/£34.99.Anúncio oficial no Tumblr (inglês) (18 de janeiro de 2018)Comunicado de imprensa da Square Enix (inglês) O episódio bônus "Despedida" também será lançado mundialmente nas plataformas digitais em 6 de março de 2018. Conteúdo A Edição Limitada contém um livro de artes físico e um CD com a trilha sonora licenciada. Uma edição de vinil separada está disponível exclusivamente na Loja SQUARE ENIX, incluindo todo o conteúdo da Edição Limitada e um box exclusivo da trilha sonora licenciada por um PRR de $69.99/€69.99/£59.99. As duas edições também incluem acesso ao seguinte conteúdo digital: *Modo Mixtape – Crie sua própria playlist com a trilha sonora licenciada e a escute com uma cena cinemática no jogo (Momento de Descanso no quarto da Chloe). *Pacote de trajes – Mude o estilo da Chloe com três novos trajes completos (inclui os trajes Cervo Punk, Homem Cachorro Quente e Illuminati). *Episódio 1 do jogo original, Life is Strange (grátis para todos na Steam, PSN e Xbox Store). thumb|Estatuetas da pré-venda thumb Quem optar pela pré-venda receberá bonecas exclusivas de Chloe & Rachel ao fazer a compra de certos revendedores em certos territórios (disponibilidade está sujeita a demanda):Tópico no Reddit de /u/thearcan (inglês) *UK: Game, SE Online Store *EUA: Gamestop, SE Online Store *França: Micromania, SE Online Store *Benelux: Playerone, Nedgame, Game Mania, Smartoys *Alemanha: SE Online Store *Itália: Gamestop, Amazon, Gamepeople, Gamelife, Multiplayer, Gametekk, SE Online Store *ANZ (Austrália, Nova Zelândia): EB Games *Espanha: Game, SE Online Store *Países Nórdicos: Gamestop *Rússia: 1C-Interes, Videoigr.net, Gamepark Trilha Sonora #Daughter – Flaws #Koda – I Don't #Daughter – Glass #Ben Howard – Black Flies #Daughter – Youth #Lanterns on the Lake – Through the Cellar Door #Daughter – All I Wanted #Speedy Ortiz – No Below #Daughter – A Hole in the Earth #Broods – Taking You There #Daughter – Burn It Down #Wolf Alice – Bros #Daughter – No Care #Brody Dalle – Don't Mess With Me #Pretty Vicious – Are You Ready For Me? Descrição da Caixa "A vencedora do prêmio BAFTA... ...uma aventura narrativa da série de Life is Strange retorna com uma nova história que se passa três anos antes dos eventos do primeiro jogo. Agora você jogara com Chloe Price, uma jovem de 16 anos rebelde que faz uma amizade inesperada com a Rachel Amber, uma garota bonita e popular. Quando Rachel descobre um segredo familiar e Chloe a se envolver com trabalhos para Frank, logo elas descobrem o lado escuro de Arcadia Bay. "Impressionante" - Destructoid "Tocante" - Metro "Comovente" - Gamesradar Descrição Oficial do Jogo Life is Strange: Before the Storm é uma nova história independente, dividida em três partes, que se passa três anos antes do primeiro jogo desta franquia vencedora do prêmio BAFTA. Você joga com Chloe Price, uma jovem de 16 anos que faz uma amizade inesperada com Rachel Amber, uma garota bonita e popular destinada ao sucesso. Quando Rachel descobre um segredo familiar que ameaça destruir o mundo dela, é a nova amizade com Chloe que dá forças para ela seguir em frente. Agora juntas, as garotas precisam confrontar os demônios uma da outra e encontrar uma forma de superá-los. O trailer completo pode ser visto aqui: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PkvtvBNcZaA&feature=youtu.be. Sobre a Deck Nine Games: Galeria Frente da caixa edição limitada.png|A parte da frente da caixa. Folder do episódio bônus.png|Folder com o código no verso para PC. Páginas do Livro de Artes.png|As páginas do livro artístico do jogo. Página do LdA.png|Uma das páginas do livro. Trilha Sonora CD do EL BTS.png|O CD da trilha sonora do jogo. Verso da Trilha Sonora CD do EL BTS.png|Verso com as faixas. Edição Vinil Conteúdo do Vinil BTS.jpg|Conteúdo do Vinil.Créditos ao grupo da DONTNOD Entertainment (Russo) do VK Conteúdo do Vinil BTS (Dif).jpg|Visto por outro ângulo. Verso do Vinil BTS.jpg|Parte traseira dos vinis. Frente do Vinil BTS.jpg|Parte frontal dos vinis. Livro de ArtesDONTNOD Entertainment VK Grupo (Russo) Artbook BtS 1.jpg Artbook BtS 2.jpg Artbook BtS 3.jpg Artbook BtS 4.jpg Artbook BtS 5.jpg Artbook BtS 6.jpg Artbook BtS 7.jpg Artbook BtS 8.jpg Artbook BtS 9.jpg Artbook BtS 10.jpg Artbook BtS 11.jpg Artbook BtS 12.jpg Artbook BtS 13.jpg Artbook BtS 14.jpg Artbook BtS 15.jpg Artbook BtS 16.jpg Artbook BtS 17.jpg Artbook BtS 18.jpg Links Externos *Loja Square Enix Referências en:Limited Edition (Before the Storm) ru:Ограниченное издание (Before the Storm) Categoria:Bastidores (Before the Storm) Categoria:Life is Strange: Before the Storm Categoria:Edição Limitada